Like Parents Like Daughter
by chipnutplayer
Summary: After the disappearance of her parents Jasmin enlists the help of the only people she know's who can find them. The members of SG-1.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Stargate characters and they belong to their rightful owners. **

**However Jasmin and the race mentioned in this series are fictional. Cheers, hope you enjoy reading.**

**Oh and if you have time please review!**

--

"Mom?" Jasmin walked through the front door calling. "Mom?" she repeated. Still she didn't get a response. Shrugging she started walking down the hall to the kitchen, having presumed her mum was still at work, She looked at her watch and sighed. Her dad would be home from fishing by 7pm but it was only 4.30. She wrenched open the door to the kitchen, frustrated at having to spend several hours by herself and reeled back in shock. The kitchen was in ruins. The draws were pulled out of place, their contents emptied onto the kitchen tiles and the cupboard's were open and broken dishes on the floor. Her eyes scanning across the room she also saw the back door hanging off its hinges its glass shattered on the floor. And the spattered blood around the glass. Cautiously she walked towards it and bent down. It was fresh. She backed away from the blood and pressed herself the wall beside the fridge. Her stomach sunk when she turned her head and noted a large, sharp knife sticking out of the wall beside her face. Remembering her time she'd spent learning survival tactics from her parents, she sped out the door grabbing her backpack which she'd left by the front door and pounded down the pavement, away from her house.

Jasmin was half a mile away from her house before she had running. Panting she dropped onto her knees on the nature strip and coughed.

"Got to keep myself together" she murmured, breathing slowly. She counted to ten before she took her backpack off her back and looked for her phone. She typed in a number and held the phone to her ear.

"Come on dad, pick up!" she whined through the phone. She held the phone to her ear until the line went dead. She hung up and tears welled in her eyes. "He always answers his phone when I'm calling; always." She He's gone too. A lump rose in her throat as she tried to stop from breaking down into tears. She sucked in a steady stream of air and dialled another number. She started counting and held her breath. Before she'd reached five there was a loud click and a man's voice resonated through the phone: "Daniel Jackson." Jasmin sighed in relief.

"Daniel! You have to help me!" Jasmin cried, panic replaced her momentary relief.

"Jasmin? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Daniel's concerned voice asked.

"No I'm fine! They took Mom, and Dad's not home- and not answering his phone! I think they're gone!"

"They took Sam and Jack? What! No wait, where are you right now?" Daniel asked.

"I'm…" she thought about which direction she'd run in. "I'm about half a mile away from my house. I'm in front of a house with blue shutters. I p-passed Turner Street on my way here… Daniel, please come quick… I…I'm scared." Jasmin shuddered when she recalled the gruesome scene that had just recently occurred.

"Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can and I'll bring Teal'c" Daniel assured her. Despite knowing help was on its way Jasmin felt very alone.

It took nearly 20 minutes for Daniel and Teal'c to reach Jasmin in which time she'd spent sitting up in a large sycamore tree hiding from people's view in its leafy foliage. When a car finally pulled up she waited until Daniel stepped under the tree and looked around calling her name. After having surveyed the area to be certain no one was watching she hung off the branch she was sitting on and lowered herself down to the branch below her. Still not visible to anyone on the street she crouched, supporting her weight on one hand and looked down. She was still almost six feet from the ground but didn't want to clamber down the nubs on the tree, so she opted to jump down. She threw her backpack onto the ground below her and cursed silently when she remembered her video iPod was still inside her bag. She shook her head in disbelief at the fact she was worried about her iPod in a time like this. Not wasting anymore time she swung herself off her branch and landed neatly in front of Daniel. Daniel couldn't help but smile.

"It's a good thing you don't have your father's knees, but I can't believe it- you didn't actually spend 20 minutes in a tree… did you?" Daniel squinted at her.

"Yeah. Where else was I supposed to hide?" Jasmin rolled her eyes.

"Right, I see your point. Come on lets go. Vala and Teal'c are in the car." Daniel picked up Jasmin's fallen backpack and turned towards the dark blue, tinted-windowed Volvo.

"No black sedan?" Jasmin joked trying to release the knot in her stomach.

"No, 'fraid not." Daniel smiled nervously towards Jasmin and then opened the right side rear passenger door.

"Ah!" Jasmin jumped backwards as Vala jumped out of the door and embraced Jasmin.

"Oh you poor darling! Come here and give Auntie Vala a hug." Vala cooed in Jasmin's ear. Daniel looked at the ground and coughed.

"Thanks Vala…" Jasmin wheezed and patted Vala awkwardly on the back.

"Auntie Vala." Vala corrected. Jasmin nodded. "Now I know you aren't an affectionate person- at least not openly but we all care for you and will look after you no matter what…" Vala held Jasmin at arms length and tried to catch her eye.

"Indeed it is so." Teal'c replied from the driver's seat. Daniel looked up and smiled encouraging. Jasmin waved at Teal'c through the window and thought about what Vala had said, about how she would be cared for no matter what which brought tears to her eyes. She gritted her teeth and tried not to cry.

"Let's get going shall we?" Daniel asked, hinting that they should wait to talk until they were in the safe confines of the SGC.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied and started the engine. Vala got back in the car and Jasmin followed. Finally Daniel got into the front passenger seat and Teal'c pulled away from the curb.

No one had spoken until they were once again in the SGC. No one bothered to change out of their civilian clothing but went straight to the briefing room. Jasmin sat down in one of the many black leather chairs and listened to General Landry on the phone. She sat quietly while the others settled around her. The silence between them persisted making Jasmin uncomfortable. She stood up from her chair to reach the clear jug in the centre of the table, attracting all eyes in the room to her. Trying to ignore them she concentrated on the clear glass of the jug and tried to pick it up. Only when the water in the jug began spilling over the sides she realised her hands where shaking. Teal'c stood immediately and grasped the jug in his firm hands and placed it back on the table.

"Sorry," she croaked, holding back the tears.

"No, no, no Jasmin, don't worry about it." Daniel assured her, then stood up and walked around the table. Jasmin felt a hand on her shoulder and suddenly it was all too much for her to handle. Her parents were gone. They'd always told her it was possible this could happen but she'd never believed it. Looking up at Daniel she finally recognised exactly what he'd gone through all those years ago with Sha're. Standing slowly her body shaking she looked at Daniel.

"I'm so scared Daniel, help me." Jasmin broke down and fell across his shoulder crying.

**End of Chapter One**

**Hope you enjoyed my story as it's my first SG-1 fan fic story. I'd appreciate any comments you'd like to give and if you found any errors I've missed please tell me so I can fix it.**


End file.
